Outono, Inverno
by FannyUchihaS2
Summary: Se apaixonar nunca foi tão fácil... ou tão mortal! Eu queria entender o por que? Por que de ele agir assim dessa forma... Em alguns momentos parecia me odiar, em outros eu não sabia o que o movia. E estas tantas questões que agora se faziam presentes? E eu estava sentindo algo mais por ele... Mas a troco de que? A troco de me magoar e sofrer? Eu já sabia a resposta.
1. Começo

Outono, inverno

...Deus não poupou a anjos quando pecaram, antes,

precipitando-os no inferno, os entregou a abismos de trevas,

reservando-os para o juízo...

–2 Pedro 2:4

Eu caminhava lentamente pelos corredores do Internato Delphic.

Eu sequer podia crer que eles realmente tinham feito isso: Mandaram-me para um internato em outro estado. Definitivamente minha ausência não era algo que os incomodaria. Mas de qual quer forma o que eu poderia esperar da minha família? Nosso relacionamento não era exatamente bom .

Eu também nem queria lembrar nos motivos infundados que levaram minha mãe a tomar essa decisão; não que ela realmente precisasse de um motivo.

Eu não tinha tido tempo de sequer arrumar minhas coisas. A diretora havia me dito que apenas colocasse no quarto meus pertences e fosse direto para a primeira aula. Então eu apenas me dirigi à ala das salas de aula olhando as placas para ver onde era a maldita sala.

Enfim, entrado atrasada na minha primeira aula.

- Com licença- eu disse batendo na porta.

-Senhorita Haruno? Pode entrar - disse um senhor alto e magro. Observei discretamente a sala. Constatando que ali deveria ter no máximo 20 alunos. E que os assentos eram de duplas. E eu torcia para não ter que conviver com alguém muito animado que conversava o tempo todo ou alguém tão silencioso que eu passaria todo o tempo como se estivesse só.

-Srta. Haruno, Dirija-se ao fundo da sala.

Caminhe lentamente até a última sala de fileira ao lado da janela.

Olhei para meu colega e confesso que fiquei abalada com a aparência dele. Como era possível alguém ser tão lindo assim? Ele tinha a pele muito clara, com cabelos negros que emolduravam o rosto de traços perfeitos, a boca, ah uma boca que com certeza deixava muitas garotas acordadas a noite, pensando em como seria ser beijada por aqueles lábios, os olhos dele eram tão... Eu não saberia descrever, eram olhos que não demostravam nada, mas pareciam capazes de ir até seu íntimo e arrancar todo de você sem qualquer esforço.

-Oi, eu sou Sakura- eu sorri.

Seus olhos ônix me cortaram. Meu coração errou uma batida e naquela pausa, um sentimento de triste escuridão pareceu deslizar como uma sombra sobre mim. O sentimento sumiu em um instante, mas eu ainda estava encarando-o. Seus olhos pareceram me encarar com desprezo. E seu olhar inicial me pareceu durante menos de um segundo um olhar de surpresa, mas que logo foi camuflada em uma expressão neutra.

Ele sorriu um pouco com ironia.

Seu sorriso não era amigável. Era um sorriso que soletrava encrenca. Como uma promessa.

-Hn- ele disse resmungou um som baixo e cauteloso-Olá

Sua voz me pareceu forte, firme e bastante baixa e cautelosa. Ele me olhou eu reparei que seus olhos se demoraram um pouco mais de tempo nos meus cabelos, quem poderia culpa-lo? Afinal não era todo dia que se conhecia uma garota com cabelos cor-de-rosa naturais.

-E qual é o seu nome?-perguntei mais incerta ainda.

-Sasuke - ele disse e se virou para a frente e voltou a prestar a atenção na aula.

Eu realmente não esperava que ele me tratasse exatamente bem e fosse muito simpático, mas ele me ignorou completamente durante o período da aula, sem olhar para mim em nenhum momento.

E logo constatei que nesse dia essa era a única aula em que estávamos na mesma sala.

E eu detestei ter que me apresentar em todos as outras salas pelas quais passei.

Entediante. Sim essa seria a palavra ideal para descrever tudo isso

Eu estava no quarto colocando minhas coisas, e roupas no armário, quando a porta abriu e uma garota loira entrou, eu lembrava ela da sala de aula de Inglês.

-Oi, você é a Ino não é?

-Oi, sou sim é um prazer Sakura. Precisa de ajuda?- ela falou se referindo a minha mala.

-Não, obrigada já quase acabei- e coloquei a mala já vazia no armário.

-Vamos jantar, já está na hora de irmos para o refeitório- disse ela

-Vamos sim.

Conversamos bastante e descobrimos que tínhamos muito afinidade, o que era bom já que passaríamos um ano inteiro no mesmo quarto.

O refeitório não estava agitado, mas a calmaria logo acabou quando duas garotas começaram a gritar e a se pegarem xingamentos tapas e gritos, puxões de cabelo.

Até que algumas pessoas foram apartar as duas.

-Qual será o motivo?-perguntei

-Não que elas precisem de um- disse Ino- Mas o que poderia ser além dele? Sasuke Uchiha.

Fique boa parte da noite pensando apenas pensando sem realmente fazer sentido e então após algum tempo decidi sair para tomar um ar. A propriedade escolar possuía um imenso jardim. O lugar estava em ótimas condições, poderia ser um pouco assustador vendode outro ângulo.

Tinham canteiros de flores estranhas e estátuas de anjos, demônios e gárgulas. As peças pareciam te encarar.

Mas eu até que gostava de lugares assim, com uma aparência um tanto sombria. Sempre combinava com meu estado psicológico.

E é claro eu não deveria estar aqui sozinha há essa hora.

-O que faz aqui há essa hora?-me virei assustada.

Estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que não ouvi a aproximação.

Ele estava encostado em uma árvore a vários metros de distância, ele veio andando até mim, sentou ao meu lado.

-O que você faz aqui sozinho há essa hora?- rebati

- Eu não estou mais sozinho.

-Perdeu o sono?-perguntei já falando asneiras.

-Bobagens não me deixaram dormir.

Ei não conseguia compreende-lo, em um momento ele me ignorava firmemente e em outro falava comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Achei que o regulamento não permitisse alunos fora de seus dormitórios após às 22 horas.

-Eu não sigo o regulamento-ele disse em sua voz baixa.

-Que bobagem te impediu de dormir?

-Suicida, Sakura? – perguntou ele

Meus braços que estavam enfaixados a palma da mão e os pulsos.

-O que? Pulsos abertos, suicídio? Eu nunca faria isso

Ele segurou meus pulsos e eu me senti incomodada como se algo ardesse tornando tudo sinistro.

-Não diga nunca- ele me olhou de forma estranha, e eu podia jurar que tinha visto nos olhos dele um lampejo de dor, sofrimento, mágoa e ódio, mas meio segundo depois os olhos ônix voltaram a ser duros e frios.

- O que veio fazer no Delphic?

A pergunta seria considerada casual se tivesse vindo de outra pessoa. E pelo pouco que eu pudera observar dele e ele não perguntava apenas por fazer.

Eu poderia estar julgando muito rápido alguém que conhecera há apenas algumas horas, mas que culpa eu teria se a peculiaridade dele levava a tirar-se conclusões?

-Delphic, nome estranho para um colégio. Esse lugar é estanho-falei mais para mim mesma.

-Pessoas estranhas estão aqui.

-E por esse motivo você esta aqui-rebati.

-Garota esperta.

Um estranho silencio se instalou. Eu estava começando a ficar constrangida, e Sasuke nem se quer parecia perturbada.

-Você ainda não me disse que bobagem não te deixou dormir. -falei procurando um assunto sem obter muito sucesso.

E a resposta que eu não esperava ouvir.

_-Você._


	2. Você não está segura

_**A noite tinha sido longa, muito longa.**_

Eu me pegara muitas vezes pensando no Uchiha.

E ficara confusa com o "Você" que ele dissera e logo depois levantara do banco e me disse pra ir dormir. E saíra me deixando lá sozinha.

Quer dizer, eu nunca fora de me apaixonar fácil, não mesmo. Mas esse garoto estranho parecia ser um perigo para essa conceito.

É sério, ele me perturbara muito, mas eu não era assim, nenhum garoto me chamara tanta atenção, principalmente eu tendo o visto tão poucas vezes. Quer dizer, eu até me sentia um tanto assustada e isso não era agradável. E é claro eu não estava me iludindo que ele poderia estar interessado em mim. É claro, por favor. E o "Você" parecera mais uma forma de provocação. Definitivamente ele não fora muito coma minha cara, sabe se lá por que.

E os dias passavam nos tínhamos apenas 3 aulas na mesma turma, e apenas a de história era quando sentávamos juntos. E ele me ignorara mortalmente durante estes dias.

Não chegara a ser antipatia gratuita mas não era afinidade em nenhum nível social. Muito menos pessoal, e cabia a mim evitar pensar nele, como eu estava fazendo agora. Evitar pensar agora, resultaria em não ter problemas sentimentais mais adiante, pois pelo que eu vira, a quantidade de garotas que eram apaixonadas ou tinham uma enorme queda por ele, não daria pra contar nos dedos.

Ele tinha uma aura de perigo, talvez garotas espertas se mantivessem longe dele, mas eu seria uma garota esperta?

Talvez eu realmente estivesse julgando apressadamente, mas realmente a complexidade desse fato era irritante.

E depois de conferir o horário pude constatar com alegria que a 1° aula do dia era de hipismo. Um das coisas que me fez ficar feliz com o lugar. Eu amava cavalos. Fazia tempo que eu não montava. Minha família tinha um arás. Eu adorava montar, mas preferia ficar longe quando estavam todos reunidos, ficando reclusa em casa. Meu quarto, meu abrigo, meus CDs e meus livros.

Os gritos e palavras ditas baixas doíam muito como certa vez minha mãe me dissera:

" Você foi um erro e se tem algo de que me arrependo é de ter deixado você nascer" eu fingia não me importar, era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer.

De qual quer forma meu silêncio, isto é, quando eu conseguia me conter (o que não acontecia com frequência) evitava brigas que no mínimo eram ofensivas demais.

1° Eu não sou e nem nunca fui uma adolescente rebelde. Pelo contrário era caseira e estudava muito.

2° Eu sou apaixonada por Rock e amo me vestir de preto. Coisa que irritava muito minha mãe. que?

3° Eu odiava meu padrasto; outro motivo que gerou muito confusão. Principalmente depois de um adorável acontecimento, mas não queria realente pensar nisso.

Introdução a equitação foi feita na casa de campo. Era um longo prédio construído

de tijolos perto da parte sul, e que havia junto uma enorme área para cavalgar. Essa área que estava dentro dos limites para os alunos, por que grande parte da escola era rodeada por florestas que se estendiam por vários quilômetros. O lugar todo tinha aquele cheiro de cavalo, que misturado com couro formava algo agradável, embora tu soubesse que parte do "agradável" cheiro era cocô – cocô de cavalo.

O cavalo destinado a mim era simplesmente belíssimo.

Completamente branco.

E enquanto eu admirava distraidamente a montaria fiquei totalmente sem atenção. O som de cascos tirou minha atenção da égua e então olhei para cima em tempo de ver uma magnífica égua andando no curral galopando . Ela parou alguns a alguns centímetros de distancia. A amazona desmontou graciosamente. Ela tinha um cabelo grosso que ia até abaixo da cintura, fios tão vermelhos que pareciam fogo e olhos que eram de um estranho tom de verde.-Bom dia a todos. Srta. Haruno, seja bem-vinda, eu sou Liandra, este é- ela dirigiu um olhar contemplativo antes de terminar a frase-é um cavalo. A aula de hoje será livre e vocês poderão cavalgar ela extensão permitida, mas estejam de volta antes do fim da aula e tomem cuidado. E Srta., Haruno se não souber como selar um cavalo, peça ajuda a um de seus colegas.

E logo depois e ela saiu deixando cerca de 15 alunos e suas montarias sozinhos. Bela professora. Pensei enquanto selava com habilidade a égua Branca.

Olhei para a parte mais distante de mim e foi quando o vi, Sasuke. Ele acabara de selar um garanhão negro belíssimo. Ele pareceu sentir meu olhar, me encarou durante alguns segundos, olhou com uma enorme frieza, logo desviei o olhar perturbado, ele me deixara assim.

Ele definitivamente era estranho, num momento me tratava não exatamente bem, mas de forma agradável e em outro segundo eu parecia ser a pessoa mais insuportável de todos os tempos. Ou quem sabe o insuportável ali não era ele?

Montei no cavalo e comecei a me distanciar dos outros, primeiro trotando e depois aumentando a velocidade do galope. Logo estava sozinha e não conseguia ver ninguém próximo a mim. Continuei assim durante um bom tempo. Até que olhei para o relógio de pulso e vi que faltavam apenas alguns minutos, então resolvi voltar.

A égua tinha se mostrado dócil até o momento, mas quando eu menos esperava ela disparou mata adentro, não ouvindo e nem obedecendo meus comandos para que parasse, o vento fazia com que meus cabelos chicoteassem meu rosto. Se eu caísse seria um tombo bem feio, com no mínimo alguns ossos quebrados. E finalmente ela parou: Em uma parte muito fechada e escura da mata, minha respiração estava muito acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos faziam-me pensar que meu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

Desmontei sentando no chão. Segurando a rédea entre as mãos. Apoiei minha cabeça nos joelhos e respirei diversas vezes, lentamente. Que susto eu acabara de levar. Cavalos eram animais sensíveis. E algo tinha assustado o animal. Olhei em volta tendo noção da aura sombria que o lugar continha.

-Você acha que está segura não é? Você acha que já se livrou de mim Sakura?- a voz sussurrou.

Eu olhei para todas os lados , mas não pude ver quem estava dizendo as palavras. E não reconhecia a voz. Não era de ninguém que eu conhecia.

- Você nunca estará segura, você me deve. Sua segurança nunca existiu, então porque tenta agir como se acreditasse nela? Você é cautelosa admito, mas você nunca se livrará de mim. Nunca

-Quem está aí?- perguntei-Não brinque comigo.

-Você saberá na hora certa, mas até lá, cautela é algo que você deveria ter. Ou não, quem sabe você não facilita meu trabalho dessa forma? Caía em tentação, levo-o a tentação. Ele tentou esconder-se de você, procurou ficar distante, mas você não deixou não é? O destino não permitiu. Nós não permitimos.

A voz pertencia a um homem, isso eu sabia, mas quem estava me pregando uma peça tão sem noção?

Ser caloura era muito ruim. Não estava livres das malditas peças.

E que tipo de bobagens era estas que ele estava dizendo?

Montei rapidamente,, adrenalina me consumindo. E então corríamos desesperadamente.

Eu não queria está ali sozinha. Não queria.

Eu não devia estar ali.

_**Disso eu tinha certeza.**_


End file.
